Kagome and a Youkai Lord?
by Rysia
Summary: I'll say this right away: SessKag, Warning: Death of Fav. Character Not telling who, though Okay Inuyasha gets up the courage to tell Kagome that he loves her, but then something happens. Naraku sells Kagome to Sesshomaru as a servant. What about her comp
1. Trouble Already?

Hello! This story has changed slightly from its previous location on the belated accessinuyasha.com (yes, we will miss that site) so if you read it then, you should read it again. There are some drastic changes. Well, R&R and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome looked up at the setting sun and sighed. Why am I here? Inuyasha only sees me as a Jewel Finder. She sighed again. Because I promised him that I would help him. It was my fault, after all...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustle behind her. She turned and saw, to her surprise, Inuyasha standing at the edge of the clearing. She turned around and leaned on the Bone Eater's Well. He cocked his head to the side and she saw him sniff the air.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
He glanced at the ground. Then met her gaze again. She knew he was going to tell her something important, so she leaned forward eagerly, curiosity nearly overwhelming her. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he stopped, sniffing the air once again. A growl escaped the back of his throat.  
  
"Koga!" he said.  
  
She suddenly heard it, too. The sound of wind...like a tornado. She was also able to sense to the Shikon Jewel shards that the wolf demon still wore in his legs. Inuyasha suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her onto his back. She cried out in surprise, then immediately got the hint. She really didn't feel like being fondled, so she gladly put her arms around his neck as he put his under her legs and carried her away as fast as he could. They were able to avoid Koga, and they reached Kaede's village easily. When he put Kagome down, he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her curiously.  
  
"Thank you," she said. He blinked in surprise. "I feel so much better when you protect me like that."  
  
"Feh!" came the snide reply. "I didn't do it for you, you idiot." He crossed his arms and sniffed. "I can't afford to lose a jewel detector just yet."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed on him and, for a moment, he was almost scared. "What did you call me, DOG!"  
  
He looked at her cunningly. "IDIOT!"  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground, mumbling curses as he spat out the dirt. Kagome stepped over him and ignored his protests. When the spell had worn off he leaped to his feet, raising a fist at the girl who stood in front of Kaede's Hut.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that, you..."  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed, letting all the frustration he had ever forced into her out in one breath. She looked over her shoulder, satisfied with the four-foot dent in the ground. She turned and continued into the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koga looked around. Damn! I could have sworn she was here a moment ago! He looked to his right, into the trees when he heard a girl screaming, "SIT!" at the top of her lungs. He smiled with recognition. Kagome... He sneered and followed after the voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as she entered the hut. "Don't tell me the two of you got into another fight."  
  
She was silent. Shippo looked up at her and grabbed her leg. She looked down at him.  
  
"What did he do this time?" the little kitsune said almost furiously. She couldn't help smiling.  
  
"It is nothing, little Shippo!" she said happily, finding it difficult to believe she had been angry for such a stupid thing. "He is picking himself up from a 'sit'." She said the last word with a wink. Sango and Miroku looked up as Lady Kaede walked into the room.  
  
"Why, Kagome...I thought ye had gone home." said the venerable elder.  
  
"I was going to, but I decided not to." She suddenly frowned. "I have a bad feeling about things."  
  
Miroku stood up. "What is it, Kagome?"  
  
She looked at him, then down to the prayer beads on his right hand that covered the Wind Tunnel. He shifted his position nervously, so she looked away sadly.  
  
"I feel...there is a disturbance..."  
  
"Is it Naraku?" Miroku asked instantly. But Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I think something bad is going to happen." She met the gazes of her friends. "But I don't know who it will involve."  
  
"It is good that you have sensed this," Miroku said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are not as useless as Inuyasha is so foolish to think. You are a good friend."  
  
To her surprise, Miroku did not grope her. She had been ready to smack him, but did not need to. She looked at Sango and...was that a look of jealousy?  
  
Miroku went outside to see what was taking Inuyasha so long, and Kagome and Sango followed. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as Sango scooped Kilala into her arms and grabbed her giant boomerang. They stopped when they realized that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Kagome closed her eyes and sensed a Jewel shard just to the east. No, two Jewel shards.  
  
"It's Koga!" she cried! "Inuyasha must be trying to fight him."  
  
"What do you mean trying to fight him?" They looked to the north as Inuyasha walked out of the forest, his transformed Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. "I can take on that flea-bitten..."  
  
"Quiet, Inuyasha!"  
  
Just the fact that she had not "sat" him was enough to silence him. He listened, which Kagome was obviously doing.  
  
"What the..?" He moved closer to the border of the village. "I wonder what Koga did to piss him off!" He looked at Kagome. "Stay here!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Does he actually expect me to listen?" she asked aloud as the hanyou ran into the forest.  
  
Sango just laughed, but Miroku kept a stern gaze upon his face. Kilala transformed and allowed Sango and Kagome to jump on. Miroku ran beside them with Shippo clutching his shoulders for dear life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru followed the wolf demon out of the Western Lands. How DARE he trespass on MY property! How DARE he make a fool of me by laughing in my face in front of the other lords! He...will pay for that! The Youkai Lord chased him silently on his cloud, floating swiftly above the quick-moving tornado beneath him. He descended when the whirlwind came to a stop. Koga appeared to be searching for someone. Sesshomaru stepped onto the ground only a few yards away from the wolf demon. Koga's ear twitched and he spun around quickly. His face drained at the sight of the Taiyoukai.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru!" he gasped. Then he composed himself. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me like a lost hound?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes remained expressionless as the rage inside him grew. "It would be wise for you to silence yourself!" He clenched his hand into a fist and felt his demon powers awaken. Koga sensed it as well, for he got into defensive position and growled.  
  
"For a Lord, you certainly are losing your edge, Sesshomaru," Koga dared. Sesshomaru lifted his poison claws, taking that as the last straw. The Youkai Lord attacked the Wolf Demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the scene in front of him. He could smell the rage in both the demons and smiled. This was not his battle, but he would gladly watch two of his greatest foes destroy each other. He was glad Kagome was not coming. She would probably try to...  
  
Kilala roared as she came to halt. At first, Inuyasha didn't look, but then he heard the soft intake of breath he was accustomed to.  
  
Kagome?  
  
He whirled around and glared at the human girl. The sudden movement caught Sesshomaru's attention and he smirked as Koga continued to fight ruthlessly. He managed a peek to the left and saw that his half brother and his entire gang were hiding very badly in the trees.  
  
He smiled. Perfect...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it. I've worked on it a while ^_^ okay, well, I'll update as soon as I get reviews. Talk to you later! 


	2. Kagome's Scent

Hey! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it alot, honestly! Okay, here's Chapter 2. R&R, please! You know you want to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Koga cried out as he leaped through the air. His attempt to kick Sesshomaru failed and Koga fell on the ground, a deep gash on his stomach from the Youkai's claws. Kagome looked past Inuyasha, who was trying to shoo her away and screamed. As if waking from a dream, Koga sprung to his feet, only to fall again in order to dodge another of Sesshomaru's attacks.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist as she darted out of their hiding spot.  
  
"No, Kagome!" he cried.  
  
"I can't let him kill Koga, Inuyasha! Now let go of me!"  
  
"No!" He started to pull her away.  
  
"Sit!" She was jerked to the ground with him, but was able to tear away from him as he growled and tried to get back up. She ran out of the trees as Sesshomaru raised his hand for the final attack on Koga. He stopped when the human stepped in front of him, her arms spread out protectively as if she were shielding the wolf demon under her.  
  
"Foolish miko," she heard Sesshomaru mutter. Behind her, she heard Inuyasha yell for her.  
  
"Kagome! Get back here!" She glanced over at them and saw Miroku help Inuyasha up(which really ticked the Hanyou off, but he ignored it for the moment) Sango leaped from Kilala's back, clutching her boomerang and taking a step toward Kagome. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"You guys stay back, okay?" she said.  
  
Sesshomaru took a step toward her and she squeaked in alarm.  
  
"Why are you protecting this Koga?" he asked her quietly, his expression devoid of emotion.  
  
She clenched her hands into fists, building up enough courage to speak to the menacing lord who stood just inches from her.  
  
"I...I will not let you kill him. What did he ever do to you anyway?"  
  
"My business with him is my own. But you still have not answered me." His eyes flashed red with annoyance.  
  
She cringed away from him, looking back at her companions. Inuyasha was on the ground with a huge lump on his head and Sango was holding Tetsusaiga. She guessed that Miroku had hit him on the head with his staff again. Shippo ran out to her, crying her name.  
  
"KAGOME!" he cried. "Kagome, I'll protect you."  
  
"Shippo, no!" Kagome said, horrified. Shippo stood bravely between the human girl and the Youkai lord.  
  
"Leave her alone, Sesshomaru!" squeaked Shippo. Kagome grew afraid when she saw Sesshomaru raise his hand as if to strike the kitsune. She threw herself at Sesshomaru's feet and scooped Shippo into her arms.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru..." she cried as tears came to her eyes. "Leave him alone. I beg you. Please!" She trembled and saw Koga stir behind her. He looked up and saw her crouching beside him.  
  
"Kagome?" he said drearily. Inuyasha finally got free of Miroku and ran forward, only to be hit from behind by Sango's boomerang. He hit the dirt again. He was infuriated that they were stopping him.  
  
"She said to stay back, Inuyasha." Sango said with an apologetic look.  
  
"She's going to be killed!" he screamed as he leapt to his feet. He cried out in rage and surprise when Kilala suddenly leapt on him, pinning him to the ground. "Damn it! Get this thing off me!"  
  
Kagome looked away, thanking Miroku and Sango inwardly for keeping Inuyasha at bay. She didn't want him to attack for some reason. But she didn't know why. She looked up at Sesshomaru hopefully, but he just glared down at her.  
  
"Who are you to request such a thing from me, Lord Sessho..." He was cut off when a high-pitched voice rang through the air.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young human girl, no older than seven or eight, ran out of the trees and went to his side with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru just looked at her.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Kagome looked up, surprised. Is that a human child? she asked herself.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave me all alone with Jaken? I was so scared!" She threw her arms around his leg, wailing at the same time. Kagome looked up at him and saw a hint of amusement in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as he saw that she had noticed. She looked at Koga as he tried to get to his feet. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"No, don't get up. Stay down." He winced in pain as his knees hit the ground. He looked at her.  
  
"Kagome," he said, his eyes getting blurry. "My mate..."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him when he said this. Kagome's face was red as she looked up at the lord.  
  
"So, this is why you are protecting him. You are his mate," he said stoically.  
  
"No, I am not!" she screamed, leaping to her feet. She glared at him with all her might. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't." He stared at her, somewhat amused by her courage. She stands up to me so bravely, he thought. That can be foolish if taken lightly.  
  
She took a step back under his gaze. Rin looked up at her and smiled. Kagome met her gaze and smiled in return. Then her attention was brought back to Sesshomaru when he suddenly leaped out of the way of a red blur. Kagome blinked. Then she realized what was happening. She turned to Inuyasha and glared. He held Tetsusaiga in front of him menacingly.  
  
"Not before Rin," Sesshomaru said abruptly. They all suddenly realized that he had scooped the human girl up and was holding her against his chest as she held the front of him, shaking with fear. "She has seen enough in her life."  
  
A cloud appeared beneath his feet and he rose into the air. Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You care for a filthy human, Sesshomaru?" he asked with an evil grin. "When did you stoop so low?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled at him, but his attention turned to Kagome, who came up behind Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder. Inuyasha's face drained as he turned around slowly. Kagome's eyes were glazed and she looked like she would kill him if she could.  
  
"Are we humans that bad?" she asked furiously. "If you thought we were filthy then why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Inuyasha took a step back. "Kagome, no. I didn't..."  
  
"Sit! Inuyasha. Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha hit the ground for the fifth time that day. She turned away and Sesshomaru's eyes followed her.  
  
How does she do that to him? he wondered. His eyes fell upon Koga's still body.  
  
"This is not over, wolf-demon." he said loud enough for all to hear. Kagome suddenly turned to face him, her eyes wild with anger.  
  
"Hey! You leave him alone! If you can't tell me what he did then he obviously didn't do anything to you. So, yes, this is over!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on her. "What did you say, wench?" His voice was tipped with malice and he lowered Rin slightly so he could see Kagome completely. She backed away, suddenly terrified. "How dare you tell me what to do! I am the Lord of the Western Lands! I am greater than you shall ever be! And you STILL have not answered me!" He jumped down from the cloud, leaving Rin on it as he took a few steps toward the miko. "Why are you protecting him?"  
  
"My business is my own," she whispered harshly. She glared at him, hoping he would not kill her. He stared at her, slightly surprised that she had just made fun of him.  
  
"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?" he fumed. Inuyasha gasped when he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her closer. She screamed and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. Inuyasha took a step toward them, but stopped when he saw Rin run to Sesshomaru's side.  
  
Damn it to hell! Why'd she have to show up? His mind screamed. His gaze returned to Kagome and his brother.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome's scent filled Sesshomaru's senses and he almost lost his grip with the intensity of it. Sakura blossoms and jasmine made his head spin. The others noticed this moment of hesitation. Even Rin looked up at him in question. Inuyasha's lip curled in anger when he realized that Sesshomaru was breathing in her scent! That scent is for me... His eyes widened in shock when he realized what he had just told himself. He shook his head and eased his position, watching his Tetsusaiga transform back to normal and putting it back in its sheathe.  
  
Kagome looked at the Youkai Lord's face. What is he doing? He leaned forward, his eyes closed. She heard a small intake of breath as if he were...smelling her? His grip on her wrist suddenly loosened and she took the chance to back away. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. He looked around and saw all of them looking at him curiously. When he realized what had just happened, he turned away, knowing that Rin was following. He turned when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned his head and saw Kagome looking at him in question.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
He snorted, which he then regretted, for he received a great whiff of her scent once again. He fought the urge to smile and looked down at her again.  
  
"It is your scent." His face was expressionless as he told her. "It is like nothing I have ever experienced before." He turned away, lifting Rin into his arms and going to the cloud. He stepped onto it. Rin looked at Kagome over Sesshomaru's shoulder. The miko had a look of bewildered curiosity on her face as she watched the Youkai lord.  
  
The cloud suddenly lifted up into the air.  
  
"I will see you again, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said before rising into the air and disappearing over the treetops.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked at Kagome, who still stared after Sesshomaru even though he was out of sight. He went to her side.  
  
"You okay?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
She suddenly turned to him. "Inuyasha, what do I smell like?" She gazed into his eyes, awaiting his answer impatiently. He took a step back.  
  
"Why...why are you asking me?" he said in a scared voice. "I don't sniff you in my free time!"  
  
She glared at him. "Fine, then. I'll just ask Koga." She turned away from him, but stopped when she felt him grab her arm. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
He stared at her. He wanted to tell her that he would die before letting Koga be the one to tell her how beautiful her scent was. But, instead, he said something to change the subject.  
  
"Shouldn't you see to his wounds first?" How he hated telling her that!  
  
She blinked in surprise, and then cried out when she remembered Koga had been sliced open by Sesshomaru's claws.  
  
"Oh, Koga!" she cried as she fell to her knees beside him. "Are you all right?"  
  
He groaned and coughed, blood spattering her sleeve. His eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Ka...Kagome..." he said. "You saved me..." He lost consciousness.  
  
"Kilala!" Kagome cried, lifting Koga in her arms. Inuyasha felt a growl beginning to surface, so he decided it would be best to leave. He walked by Kagome and crouched beside her. She looked at him.  
  
"We can talk when you're done," he said. She stared after him as he stood and walked into the trees. Kilala landed beside her and Sango ran to her side, along with Miroku. Shippo had appeared on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said, bringing her back to reality.  
  
She shook her head clear and looked down at Koga. "Kilala, help me bring him back to Kaede's Hut." The neko nodded in agreement and bent down, making it easier for her. Miroku appeared at her side and helped her lift Koga onto Kilala. Kagome got on behind him and held him down as Kilala leaped into the trees toward Kaede's Hut.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango.  
  
"What just occurred between Sesshomaru and Kagome?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked at him. "I'm not sure. It looked like he was...I don't know..."  
  
"Smelling her?" he offered.  
  
"Yeah..." She looked away and sighed. She felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder and she looked at him in surprise. He smiled.  
  
"Let's go back." he said. She nodded and looked away and went to collect her boomerang, which she had left at their previous location. Miroku sighed and followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the cloth he held in his hand. He didn't know why he had taken it, but he did. He brought the red cloth to his face and breathed in Kagome's scent once more. He sighed.  
  
What am I doing? he asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!! It's done! As I said before, R&R! 


	3. Lost and Found

Chapter 3 is up now. Hope you like it. R&R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome looked up as Inuyasha walked into Kaede's Hut. He glanced at Koga, who lay beside Kagome, breathing deeply.  
  
"That flea-bitten wolf still hasn't woken up?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said, glaring at him. Inuyasha backed down, which surprised Kagome. It was so unlike him. She stood up and went to his side. He looked at her almost without expression as she gazed up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
He continued to look at her, then sighed and looked away. "Kagome? Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha." She followed him outside and he led her to his tree. She half expected him to jump into it, but he just turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Jasmine," he said. She looked at him in question. "Jasmine and Sakura Blossoms."  
  
"I don't understa..."  
  
"You asked me earlier what you smelled like. Now I'm telling you!" He saw her go rigid with shock. He would have smiled if not for the fact that he was trying to keep up his "tough guy" routine.  
  
"So..." Her voice was soft, but he heard it as clearly as if she had screamed. "I have a nice smell?"  
  
"Your scent is exhilarating." He looked into her eyes, but he frowned when a shadow passed over them. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes as she remembered what Sesshomaru had said.  
  
"It is your scent. It is like nothing I have ever experienced before."   
  
Does that mean...he...liked my...no. That is impossible. But... She shivered as she remembered those brief moments when the Youkai Lord had his grip on her wrist. She imagined once again the look of near content on Sesshomaru's face when he began to breathe in her scent.  
  
She snapped back into reality when she heard Inuyasha growl. She looked at him and saw that he was gazing passed her. She followed his gaze.  
  
Koga?  
  
Koga stood just a short distance away, staring at the two of them. A small smile played about his lips.  
  
"My dear Kagome..." he said. "I must thank you for bringing me back to health. However, I must also take you with me. All your abilities are amazing. You would really be useful." He leaped toward her, but Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped away. Koga had anticipated this, and reached a leg out to trip him. Inuyasha didn't see it until it was too late, and he lost his balance, falling on his face. To keep from landing on top of Kagome, he had pushed her from under him. He immediately regretted it when he saw Koga pick her up and sling her over her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and started to run toward them, but he stopped when a very large number of wolves suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
He reached for Tetsusaiga and let it transform. The wolves growled and crouched to the ground, recognizing the shining blade.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "You are a coward, Koga! Face me like a true..."  
  
"Shut up, puppy!" Koga said as Kagome started to thrash about on his shoulder.  
  
"Koga let me go! I'm warning you!" She grabbed his ear and screamed into it. He nearly dropped her with the pain he felt, but he was able to keep his grip.  
  
"Don't do that!" he growled. He looked back at Inuyasha and saw that he was crouching down as if preparing to attack. "Run, my children!" he cried to his wolves as he turned and ran. The wolves turned away and sped after their leader, Inuyasha hot on their trail. He cursed himself out loud for allowing this to happen AGAIN! He growled as he saw the wolves veer off the right. Without thinking, he followed, but then he suddenly stopped.  
  
Kagome's scent... he realized fearfully ...is gone!  
  
"Damn you, Koga!" he cried as he turned back around to pick up her trail again. For some reason, he could find neither Koga's nor Kagome's trails. He growled and ran back to Kaede's village to get the others. At least he knew Koga would not hurt her...but he still feared he might try to...  
  
He shook his head as a growl climbed up his throat. He needed to stop thinking like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome cried out in alarm as Koga jumped into a deep ravine. She had long since given up on screaming for Inuyasha. Koga had obviously planned for this to happen. She had heard him cry out to his wolves when they threw Inuyasha off their trail. Tears were beginning to spring to her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Koga's tail was blowing in the wind behind him, getting into her face and tickling her nose. She reached out and grabbed it, yanking it as hard as she could. He cried out and lost his footing, slipping into the ravine and Kagome knew she would regret her choice to do that. Luckily for her, they were closer to the ground than she had thought. She landed hard on her arm and screamed in agony as it broke. She rose shakily to her feet, looking around wildly for a sign of Koga, but everything was pitch black. She was tempted to cry out for him, but thought better of it. She didn't want him to take her to his den. So she did the only thing she could: she walked slowly, feeling her way around with her usable arm.  
  
After an hour of this, she gave up. She couldn't even see the moon, which meant she must be very far down the ravine. She felt around for a soft spot to lay in, then curled into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the rising sun. He felt content, but there was something in the back of his mind that seemed to eat at his senses. What am I doing? He looked at his hands and saw that he had the red cloth in his hand again. The girl's scent was beginning to weaken, but he kept it, nonetheless. A certain part of him wanted to return it to its rightful owner. He sighed.  
  
He looked up when he felt Rin stir. He looked at her and almost smiled when she leaped to her feet and started stretching. She had requested staying overnight in the flower-covered field and because of the state he was in, he could not refuse. Ever since his run-in with Inuyasha and that girl, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the miko. He was certain he was going mad.  
  
He suddenly looked up when he smelled a familiar scent on the wind. He went to Rin and picked her up, which caused a squeal of surprise to escape her lips. He covered her mouth gently and carried her to the trees.  
  
"Stay hidden, Rin," He said. She nodded and watched him go back out into the field as the leader of the wolf-demon clan ran into the clearing. Koga stopped, sniffing the air. He turned slowly to see Sesshomaru standing there, watching him with angry eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Koga said, clenching his fists together.  
  
"The last I knew, Koga, I was able to go wherever I wished."  
  
"Well, I am in no mood to battle you!" Koga exclaimed, turning away.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on him. "Why not?" He had no wish to fight him now because he knew Rin was watching them from her hiding spot.  
  
"That is none of your business!" Koga whirled around, baring his teeth. Sesshomaru suddenly realized that he was uninjured. The wounds he had received the night before were gone.  
  
"Who has healed you so quickly? Answer me!"  
  
Koga almost quailed under his gaze, and he knew it was to his best interest to answer him.  
  
"Kagome. My dear Kagome..." His voice trailed when he remembered what had happened the night before. He had stolen her from Inuyasha, only to lose her in the ravine. Sesshomaru saw his frightened gaze and took a step toward him, his stomach churning as he suddenly had a feeling something was wrong. Not with Koga, but with Kagome.  
  
"Where is she?" he blurted.  
  
Koga looked at him wildly, raising his fist. "If I knew where she was, do you think I would be helping that mutt find her?"  
  
Sesshomaru blinked. She is lost? The realization hit him hard in the face. He wanted to scream at the wolf demon and his foolish half brother for losing her, but then he froze. Why am I taking such a liking to her? She has attempted to slay me in the past, and here I am worrying about her. AND she is human! What the hell am I doing?  
  
"This does not concern me." he said. Koga looked surprised when he turned away and went into the trees as if he had lost interest. Sesshomaru looked at Rin as he walked by her. "Come, Rin." Rin turned on her heels and followed him quickly.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said. "Rin wants to know who that guy was talking about."  
  
"The woman that was with us last night." he answered blankly.  
  
Rin squealed. "Rin heard him say that the woman was gone. Is she lost?"  
  
"Yes, she has lost her way." Which makes me curious as to why Koga would feel so guilty about it. Why had guilt arisen in his voice when he said her name? He looked back at Rin and saw that she was deep in thought, which did not happen very often, so he decided not to ask her if she wanted to accompany him. He already knew the answer anyway.  
  
A breeze began to blow in from the west and Sesshomaru caught a hint of jasmine in it. He froze. Rin did not see him stop and ran straight into his leg. She fell to the ground, then leaped back up and began rubbing her backside.  
  
"OWWW!" she said.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at her.  
  
"Come, Rin..." he said. "We will find her."  
  
Rin's eyes lit up and she immediately forgot her pain. She ran to him and stepped onto the cloud that was already forming at his feet.  
  
"Yay! Rin and Lord Sesshomaru will find the nice lady." She cried. Sesshomaru patted her on the head without realizing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. The sun had risen and she found it very difficult to move. She rolled over and cried out as a terrible pain shot up her arm. Then she remembered the previous night. She groaned, but almost cried out when she felt a hand on her back, pushing her down. She started to move again, but she was pushed down again.  
  
"You should not move."  
  
Kagome froze when she heard the voice. There was no emotion in it, but it was soft and smooth. She looked over her shoulder slowly.  
  
"Se...Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru sat beside her on the ground.  
  
"Your arm is broken and you are sick. I sent Rin to get some herbs." He realized that she was still staring at him. "What is wrong with you, girl?"  
  
"No...Nothing." She relaxed back on the ground, a sudden fear gripping her. What is he doing here? Where is Inuyasha and Koga? She turned her head. "You were the last person I expected to find me and help me."  
  
"You expected that Naraku before you expected me?" he asked without expression.  
  
She blinked. She hadn't. The only person she wanted to see was Inuyasha. She shook her head.  
  
"Of course not." she said hotly. Her mind wandered to another subject. Before he could react, she rolled over quickly onto her back, ignoring the sudden pain in her arm.  
  
Sesshomaru blinked. Then he touched her broken arm. "Why did you do that?"  
  
She gazed up at him and glared at him.  
  
"I wanted to look at you."  
  
He stared at her. What does she mean by that? He was about to ask her just that when he heard the soft sound of feet running through the grass at the bottom of the ravine. He looked up and saw Rin, arms full of weeds and some herbs.  
  
"Rin is sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, dropping the items on the ground next to him. "Rin didn't know what the pretty lady needed." Her eyes strayed to Kagome and she squealed when she saw that she was awake. "Pretty lady is awake!" She fell to the ground beside her. "Rin is happy."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at her. This...Rin...reminded her of Shippo. She suddenly frowned when she remembered the others. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he had shifted his position and was now leaning against the side of the ravine with one arm dangling over the top of his knee. His other leg was stretched out in front of him. He felt her gaze and glanced at her. She suddenly frowned.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why did you help me?" she asked, looking away from him.  
  
He stared at her, trying to think of something to say. Of course he was not going to tell her that it was because he wanted to smell her scent again. That would change her entire opinion of him. He liked the opinion she had now; it suited him...right? He sighed, which brought Kagome's gaze back to him.  
  
"I wanted to return what I stole from you." He lifted his other hand to show her the red cloth that she always wore with her sailor suit school outfit. She gasped and touched the front of her outfit, searching for the small knot on the front of her shirt. There was nothing. She blushed tremendously when she realized where his hand must have been in order to remove it from her. She wanted to yell at him, but she stopped herself, knowing that his hospitality would probably stop if she were to slap him. Kagome slapping Sesshomaru ...right ...  
  
She decided to stay calm...or try to at least. "Why did you take it?"  
  
He tossed it to her and she looked at it, as if expecting to see it harmed. But it was in perfect condition. It wasn't dirty and there were no rips in the fabric. She looked back up at him and saw that he was watching her. He smiled, and she almost died of shock.  
  
He smiled! she couldn't help thinking. I have never seen him smile before!  
  
He moved closer to her and she froze, her entire body going rigid. He bent over her and closed his eyes as her scent wafted into his nose. She smells so much better her little red cloth, he thought. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a sitting position so he could smell her better. Her eyes were wide with nervousness as he put his face next to hers, smelling her hair and inching closer to the soft skin of her neck.  
  
She couldn't stand it any longer. She began to tremble with fear. She gasped when she felt his lips rub against her neck. She closed her eyes tightly when he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He breathed in her scent, screaming in his mind to stop, but he couldn't. He loved her scent. She didn't try to pull away from him, so she obviously didn't mind...unless she couldn't pull away because she was afraid. His eyes flew open when he thought of this possibility. This hesitation gave him what he needed to stop himself. He let go of her and backed away so he could see the look in her eyes.  
  
As he had thought, she could not move. Her eyes were wide and full of disbelief and fear. Though it was nearly impossible for him to do so, he ignored the look and turned his gaze to Rin, who was staring at him in astonishment.  
  
"Take the herbs and crush them," he said to snap her back into reality.  
  
She jumped in surprise and yelped, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran to the place where she had dropped the herbs and carried them away a short distance where she had spotted a flat rock. He watched her for a little while, and then looked back at Kagome. She met his gaze and he was surprised to see a tear in her eye.  
  
"Why are you crying, miko?" he said.  
  
She looked up at him and brushed the tear away without a word. She wanted to answer him, but she didn't even know why she was crying. The tears had just appeared there as if they had just chosen a time and this was just a coincidence.  
  
"I...I don't..." She didn't finish, for a sudden pain in her chest made her cry out in pain and fall back. Sesshomaru went to her side instantly. He put a hand on her forehead and he knew that her fever was getting worse. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hurry, Rin!" He cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the cliffy, but I really need some reviews, too. If you keep torturing me, I'm only going to keep torturing you! Okay, well, R&R. I'll update when I get some reviews, but not till then! I'm warning you! 


End file.
